


Il Giorno Delle Stelle

by ElenCelebrindal



Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Because Aiolos and Aiolia Deserve It, Brotherly Love, Everyone Came Back To Life, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: Il giorno delle stelle, fra i Cavalieri, ha un altro nome fra i comuni mortali. Ma la sua importanza resta splendente quanto gli astri.Un matrimonio per due anime.Dal testo:[...] La sua attenzione non era per chi aveva attorno, ma per la persona che lo attendeva in fondo al percorso, un uomo avvolto in nero e dagli occhi splendenti. [...] Quando Saga gli sorrise, raggiante e genuino, Aiolos fu grato di essere già stato preso sottobraccio.Il miscuglio di emozioni che lo investì era così forte da fargli girare la testa, ma riuscì comunque a rispondere al suo sorriso con uno di eguale portata.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Il Giorno Delle Stelle

##  **Il Giorno delle Stelle**

###  **Saga x Aiolos**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon principale: tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Shion è il Gran Sacerdote; l’età canonica di base dei Cavalieri d’Oro è aumentata di 10 per eventuali richiami al passato  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori (di qualsiasi tipo) sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto anche dopo aver riletto.  
Rating: giallo  
Coppia: Saga x Aiolos  
Personaggi principali: Saga e Aiolos  
Personaggi secondari: Ioria  
Personaggi che appaiono in background: Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Milo, Shion  
Coppie secondarie implicite in background: Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
Ci sono similitudini con la mia raccolta di Saint Seiya **_Dietro il Mito_** , perché i miei headcanon di base sono quasi identici, ma Saga è ovviamente diverso, Ioria è il classico fratello scapolo, e il matrimonio non ha le stesse esatte regole che ho stilato per l’altro lavoro. Quindi, non occorre conoscere la raccolta o la storia che ha in background per poter leggere qui. 

  


* * *

  
Non era stato facile venire a patti con ciò che si era verificato in passato. La Notte degli Inganni, l’accanimento assassino nei confronti di Atena e di lui che voleva proteggerla, gli anni di tirannia che si erano protratti facendo precipitare i Cavalieri nel dubbio e nella fedeltà al buio.  
La conversazione che Aiolos aveva avuto con Saga dopo il loro miracoloso ritorno era stata lunga, complicata, e non priva di rabbia e risentimento.  
Aiolos sapeva che non era stato Saga di per sé a causare tutto ciò che si era abbattuto sul Santuario come un inarrestabile effetto domino di disgrazie. Aveva appreso di Arles, della lenta ma sicura corruzione che Kanon aveva prima avviato e poi portato a conclusione con le sue ultime provocazioni, ma non poteva cancellare del tutto le colpe anche di Saga.  
Non poteva negare la consapevolezza di Saga che rifiutava di intervenire, per anni, perché attendeva l’arrivo di qualcuno che potesse assicurargli il sopravvento sulla sua parte malvagia. Sulla maledizione che gravava su di lui sin da bambino, la litania insopportabile di un dio crudele che ammirava la guerra.  
  
E nulla poteva davvero cancellare il dolore che Aiolos aveva sopportato, straziante per le sue giovani speranze ed i suoi sentimenti, nel vedere l’uomo che tanto amava rivolgere a lui la nomea di traditore e la condanna capitale. Nel vedere l’uomo con cui aveva parlato sotto le stelle, che aveva abbracciato e baciato più di quanto ricordasse, levare la mano per uccidere Shion e usare il pugnale ancora grondante di sangue contro una neonata.  
I suoi capelli non avevano ancora assunto la sfumatura cinerea che indicava il male dentro di lui, i suoi occhi erano ancora brillanti di quel verde splendente di cui Aiolos amava scrutare ogni singola pagliuzza. Solo la sua voce tradiva ciò ch’era diventato, bassa e aggressiva come mai si era mostrata.  
Aiolos aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per calmare la reazione di puro terrore che lo coglieva nel guardare Saga negli occhi, per parlare con lui fino a non avere più voce.  
  
La loro relazione era tornata sui binari quasi due anni più tardi, dopo lunghi tentativi e lente riparazioni, e non con pochi intoppi.  
Uno dei peggiori era stato Ioria, che Aiolos non aveva mai visto tanto infuriato, mai così colmo d’ira e frustrazione da decidere di lasciare il Santuario per mesi. Non voleva darvi troppa attenzione, il sagittario, perché in cuor suo sapeva che Ioria non aveva diritto d’intromettersi, ma non poteva ignorarlo.  
Non dopo averlo lasciato solo, a crescere fra pettegolezzi ed insulti, proprio a causa dello stesso Cavaliere che aveva ripreso ad amare.  
Era stato Saga, alla fine, ad ingegnarsi per calmare le acque. Dopo averne parlato con Aiolos, si era messo sulle tracce di Ioria e lo aveva ritrovato, con l’obiettivo di ragionare con lui e cercare di farsi accettare. Dopotutto, aveva detto ad Aiolos, lui restava parte della sua famiglia. E ignorare i suoi risentimenti non avrebbe fatto altro che inasprire dei rapporti appena rinsaldati.  
  
Non era stato affatto semplice convincerlo. Tornato dalla sua fuga adirata, Ioria aveva chiesto perdono ad Aiolos per il suo comportamento, e Aiolos aveva chiesto perdono a Ioria per la sua insensibilità.  
  
E adesso, a distanza di altri lunghi mesi, Ioria stava litigando con i suoi capelli per farli stare al loro posto, nel giorno più importante di Aiolos dopo la sua investitura a Cavaliere.  
«Non credo tu possa migliorare la situazione, fratellino», commentò il sagittario, guardando fisso il suo riflesso nello specchio. «Vanno bene così».  
Ioria era così agitato da continuare a creare minuscole scariche elettricità fra le dita, cosa che aiutava ben poco la chioma ribelle del fratello. Sconfitto, sospirò e mise giù la spazzola, e Aiolos rise: «Dovrei essere io quello nervoso, sai?».  
  
  
  
«Se dovessi mai vederti nervoso, saprei che il mondo sta per finire», ribatté il minore, scuotendo la testa. «Avanti, alzati. Ti sposi fra meno di un’ora e non sei minimamente presentabile», aggiunse. Un eufemismo, dato il corrente aspetto di Aiolos. O meglio, il corrente abbigliamento. Che non aveva.  
Dopo averlo spedito sotto la doccia, appena sveglio, Ioria non si era affatto sorpreso di ritrovarselo davanti solo con un paio di mutande indosso e nient’altro. Alla domanda che gli aveva posto la sua risposta era stata una scrollata di spalle assieme ad un “devo cambiarmi comunque”, perciò non si era neppure degnato di provare a fargli indossare un paio di pantaloni.  
D’altronde, la natura semi-nudista di Aiolos era ancora pura verità. A meno di non indossare l’armatura o addestrarsi, quell’uomo continuava a girovagare per il Santuario mezzo nudo e senza neppure un paio di scarpe.  
«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che questa tua abitudine l’hai presa da Saga», commentò, a concludere il rimprovero.  
  
  
  
Aiolos accettò i pantaloni che Ioria li porgeva e li indossò, attento a non stropicciare la stoffa perfettamente stirata. Erano bianchi, dal taglio elegante, a giudicare dalla fattura cuciti a mano da una delle sartorie di Rodorio. Probabilmente dalla stessa a cui ormai tutti al Santuario commissionavano completi e indumenti.  
«Dovresti provare anche tu», replicò finalmente il sagittario, prendendo dalle mani del fratello la camicia. «È liberatorio, specialmente se indossi l’armatura tutto il giorno».  
  
  
  
Non si diede neppure pena di rispondere a quello. Aiolos sapeva essere tanto inappropriato quanto di buone maniere, in fin dei conti, e non c’era verso di fargli cambiare atteggiamento. Forse, quando avrebbe incontrato la dea Atena in una delle sue passeggiate con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni da addestramento, le sue abitudini sarebbero tornate sulla retta via per l’imbarazzo.  
Se non altro lui si dava pena di indossarli, i pantaloni.  
Prima di porgergli la giacca, però, anch’essa bianca, Ioria gli diede un’altra cosa. Una scatolina che aveva preso dalla tasca della sua, di giacca.  
«So che non siamo molto per le tradizioni… comuni», diede una scrollata di spalle. «Ma questi potresti volerli indossare».  
  
  
  
Confuso, Aiolos accettò la scatolina e la aprì; dentro, su un morbido cuscinetto, c’era un paio di gemelli d’oro, con un’aquila a rilievo a decorarli. Non sembravano affatto nuovi, il contrario piuttosto, e quando lo fece notare a Ioria non si aspettava una risposta come quella che ricevette.  
Erano appartenuti al loro padre, ritrovati dagli uomini di Shion. Dopo aver ricevuto notizia della sua morte accidentale, e sapendo che ormai i due fratelli erano senza famiglia, aveva mandato una scarna pattuglia a ritrovare e perlustrare l’abitazione rimasta vuota prima che i ladri potessero fare incetta di qualsivoglia oggetto al suo interno.  
Non avevano ritrovato molto, i genitori di Aiolos e Ioria erano stati troppo poveri perfino per mantenere i loro stessi figli; l’unico oggetto di valore in tutta casa era proprio quella scatolina contenente i gemelli che Aiolos stava fissando alla camicia.  
Il sagittario non si chiese perché non li avessero venduti. Anche se preziosi, non avrebbero fruttato denaro abbastanza da permettere loro di accudire una famiglia.  
«Non avevo idea… grazie, Ioria». Suo malgrado, ad Aiolos vennero gli occhi lucidi. Per quanto nessuno dei due avesse mai conosciuto i loro genitori, restava un dono molto importante. Non si aspettava di riceverlo proprio da Ioria.  
  
  
  
«Me li ha fatti avere Shion qualche mese fa. Suppongo avesse voluto darli a te quando li ha ricevuti, forse qualcosa si è messo in mezzo».  
Non era da escludere che Shion si fosse ritrovato sommerso di doveri, dopotutto. E con il problema della successione che si era poi aggiunto al carico, non c’era da biasimarlo per aver dimenticato qualcosa di tanto insignificante, a confronto.  
  
  
  
«Qualche mese fa… quindi appena Saga mi ha chiesto di sposarlo».  
Ioria annuì, e suo fratello e non si fece sfuggire un sorriso; avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, da una persona come Shion, sempre informato su ciò che accadeva al Santuario e sempre pronto a portare il sorriso su chi lo abitava.  
Era stato un maestro severo, ed un custode altrettanto austero e rigido, ma non aveva mai fatto mancare nulla ai ragazzini ch’erano destinati a diventare grandi eroi, un giorno. Era sempre pronto ad ascoltare chi avesse da lamentarsi, sempre pronto a raccontare storie del suo passato e di un passato più vicino a chi non riusciva a dormire o pativa la solitudine in quei templi enormi e vuoti.  
Per Aiolos era stato anche di più, la persona che lo aveva affiancato dell’accudire Ioria e crescerlo, prodigandosi in buoni consigli e con tanta attenzione.  
Con gli anni, e con responsabilità sempre più pesanti che gravavano sulle sue – allora – vecchie spalle aveva preso ad allontanarsi, ad essere più esigente e rigoroso, ma mai così tanto da diventare un estraneo.  
«Shion è un brav’uomo», commentò, quasi distrattamente, prendendo la giacca dalle mani di Ioria per indossarla. «Il solo fatto che non abbia rifiutato di officiare il nostro matrimonio è una prova del suo buon cuore».  
  
Avrebbe potuto rifiutare, quando Aiolos era salito al Palazzo di Atena per conferire a riguardo con lui. Saga, sebbene marionetta disarmata nelle mani di un malvagio burattinaio, gli aveva causato un dolore immenso. Lui, che per molti anni era stato il suo preferito, il più gentile e misericordioso Cavaliere di tutto il Santuario, lo stesso uomo di cui aveva guardato il volto mentre veniva pugnalato a morte sull’Altura delle Stelle.  
Era stata una richiesta di Saga, quella di non far officiare il matrimonio ad Atena, come si conveniva a due Cavalieri d’Oro. L’unica richiesta, effettivamente, che aveva presentato al suo promesso sposo.  
Aiolos non aveva scavato a fondo per conoscere la ragione di una simile scelta. Non aveva bisogno di costringere Saga a farglielo sapere. Era già consapevole del tremendo senso di colpa che Saga ancora manteneva nei confronti di Atena, e non voleva chiederle di officiare un legame così sacro per un Cavaliere che sacro non era stato.  
La sua benedizione non poteva rinunciarla, ché la dea non avrebbe mai interdetto la sua consacrazione ad alcuno la chiedesse, e non voleva negarla ad Aiolos, che pure di male non aveva mai compiuto nulla.  
Il suo discorso non era caduto ad orecchie sorde. Shion lo aveva ascoltato, attentamente e senza toglier lui la parola, e aveva accettato.  
Un’eccezione, uno strappo alla regola, una singolarità… non accadevano spesso tra i devoti ad Atena. Aiolos lo aveva ringraziato, cordialmente e con formalità, prima di dare la buona notizia ad un Saga ansioso di sapere la risposta.  
  
Avevano fissato la data del loro matrimonio quello stesso giorno.  
  
Aiolos permise a Ioria di lisciare il bavero della giacca e sistemare il colletto della camicia senza fiatare, grato di avere al suo fianco un fratello amorevole anche se impulsivo, e sorrise. Un po’ di nervosismo stava affiorando, adesso che aveva finalmente smesso di affogare in mille pensieri, e fu ancor più grato alla vicinanza di Ioria.  
Aveva un’aura benefica, il leone, forse per il suo cosmo o forse per la sua gentilezza, e Aiolos lo abbracciò d’impulso.  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista, Ioria reagì in ritardo, ma non si fece domande. Piuttosto, lo abbracciò di rimando e sorrise: «Non spiegazzare i vestiti prima ancora di sposarti», lo rimproverò, senza alcuna nota amara individuabile nella sua voce. «Mi farai piangere prima del tempo».  
  
  
  
«È un vizio di famiglia».  
  
  
  
  
  
Mezz’ora più tardi, Aiolos era rimasto solo nelle stanze del palazzo di cui si era appropriato per quel giorno. Un inserviente era passato a chiedergli se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, e a rassettare il disastro causato da Ioria nella sua avventura contro i ricci del fratello, ma non si fece vivo nessun altro.  
Non poteva farsi vivo nessun altro.  
La maggior parte dei Cavalieri era già nella sala del trono, tutti i ranghi dal meno nobile Bronzo al più aristocratico Oro, seduti in attesa di assistere alla cerimonia. Ioria, suo testimone, lo aspettava in piedi accanto al tappeto rosso che attraversava la sala, probabilmente specchiato da Kanon.  
E Saga lo aspettava proprio su quel tappeto, voltato in direzione della porta e con Shion alle sue spalle, pronto a compiere quel passo così importante.  
Solo una persona mancava all’appello, quella che aveva scelto per essere accompagnato all’altare. Era tradizione, infatti, che nessun Cavaliere si presentasse solo lungo il tragitto che lo avrebbe condotto al cospetto di Atena – in quel caso Shion. Ei stesso, divenuto Gran Sacerdote, aveva fatto sì che tale tradizione fosse introdotta.  
La vita di un Cavaliere, in ciò che quel gesto andava a significare tra le righe, non poteva descrivere solitudine e rassegnazione. C’era bisogno di compagni, di amici, di confidenti. Camminare su quel tappeto rosso da soli significava aver vissuto una vita isolata, rischiarata solo dalla persona che li attendeva in fondo al percorso.  
  
La scelta di Aiolos era stata, a suo modo, molto semplice ed incredibilmente difficile a un tempo. Una dimostrazione di perdono, più che di amicizia, ed un’esposizione di fiducia. Una prova di quanto il passato non inquinasse più il presente, di quanto la redenzione al Muro del Lamento non fosse stata vana.  
Shura lo aveva guardato fisso per dieci minuti buoni prima di realizzare cosa gli era stato appena chiesto, quando Aiolos si era presentato al suo tempio con quella proposta.  
Si era schermato di fronte alla richiesta di Aiolos, affermando di non essere degno di una simile attenzione, non dopo ciò ch’aveva commesso anni addietro, ma il sagittario non aveva voluto sentir ragioni. Aveva insistito, ricordando a Shura che il suo gesto era stato di fedeltà all’uomo sbagliato e non suo, rammentando un’amicizia che pure era esistita fra loro in passato, e l’aveva avuta vinta.  
  
Nel mezzo di quei pensieri, qualcuno bussò alla porta, e Aiolos si riscosse. Una rapida occhiata all’orologio gli disse che era scattata l’ora, a si alzò per aprire piuttosto che dar voce al permesso. Oltre la soglia, abbigliato più elegantemente di quanto non fosse sua abitudine, Shura lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Andiamo?».  
In risposta, lui gli porse il braccio e Aiolos lo prese, cominciando a sentire gli effetti dell’emozione. Più si avvicinavano alla sala del trono, più al sagittario aumentavano le farfalle nello stomaco.  
  
Il suo ingresso venne accolto da un controllato applauso, ma della folla di Cavalieri in abiti raffinati non vide e sentì quasi nulla. La sua attenzione non era per chi aveva attorno, ma per la persona che lo attendeva in fondo al percorso, un uomo avvolto in nero e dagli occhi splendenti.  
Saga non era mai stato così elegante, con la chioma ribelle di capelli domata in una coda e il completo nero illuminato da bottoni d’oro, e il cuore di Aiolos perse un battito a tanta bellezza.  
Quasi non si accorse neppure di come Shura, una volta accompagnatolo all’altare, lo lasciava andare per prendere posto accanto ad Aphrodite.  
Quando Saga gli sorrise, raggiante e genuino, Aiolos fu grato di essere già stato preso sottobraccio.  
Il miscuglio di emozioni che lo investì era così forte da fargli girare la testa, ma riuscì comunque a rispondere al suo sorriso con uno di eguale portata.  
  
Shion si palesò solo pochi istanti dopo, abbigliato di vesti che fluivano come oro liquido, e diede inizio alla sacra cerimonia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanon aveva pianto più di quanto suggerisse la decenza, con Rhadamanthys al suo fianco che cercava di farlo smettere. Al termine della cerimonia, quando tutti si prodigarono a consegnare le loro congratulazioni, abbracciò Saga e si rifiutò di lasciarlo andare, al punto che lo Specter dovette tirarlo via di peso.  
Era così felice di poter vedere suo fratello vivere la vita che lui, tempo addietro, gli aveva rubato.  
  
Ad Aiolos non andò meglio; il sagittario stava avendo a che fare con un fratello minore che continuava ad abbracciarlo e lasciarlo andare, prima piangendo e poi con un sorriso enorme sul viso. Alla quinta volta intervennero Shaka e Milo, l’uno per portarlo via a parole e l’altro per agguantarlo alla collottola e trascinarlo via a forza quando le parole non funzionarono.  
  
La festa che seguì la cerimonia si protrasse tra musica, balli e tante altre congratulazioni, giù alla splendida piazza che si apriva in fondo alla scalinata così che anche altri potessero prender parte ai festeggiamenti. All’aperto, sotto il cielo stellato di una meravigliosa serata, come uno dei tanti lieto fine che si leggevano nei libri di favole.  
Aiolos e Saga non furono risparmiati neppure da quei giochi spensierati che solo in quelle occasioni vedevano i nobili Cavalieri della dea di nuovo fra gli esseri umani, ed entrambi caddero vittima delle emozioni quando Shion prese la parola per elogiare i due sposi.  
Qualcuno produsse un mazzo di fiori, che Saga e Aiolos lanciarono insieme alla cieca sulla folla, e tutti risero colmi di ilarità quando videro l’espressione attonita dello Specter che lo aveva afferrato per caso.  
  
Solo quando la festa si concluse, con tutti gli invitati alle loro case e i due protagonisti finalmente soli, l’atmosfera si calmò per scivolare nella quiete.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Allora… andiamo a casa tua?».  
  
  
  
Aiolos si strozzò con l’ultimo flute di champagne della serata e gli schiaffeggiò la spalla: «Almeno fammi abituare ad avere un anello al dito», protestò, con finta stizza, all’espressione a dir poco impudica che animava il volto di Saga. «Sei un caso perso».  
  
  
  
«Oh, davvero?».  
Saga sollevò un sopracciglio, senza mai perdere il sorriso, e fece lo sgambetto ad Aiolos così da farselo cadere fra le braccia: «Ricordami, l’altra sera, chi è che mi implorava di f-mh!».  
Aiolos lo zittì prontamente con un bacio, allacciando le mani dietro il suo collo al meglio che poteva data la sua posizione, e il gemelli non se ne lamentò.  
Faceva tanto il virtuoso, Aiolos, ma tra le lenzuola era quanto più spudorato e lascivo esistesse a quel Santuario. O quasi.   
  
La Nona Casa li vide entrare negli alloggi privati di Aiolos in un batter d’occhi, con il sagittario ancora fra le braccia di chi lo aveva appena portato fin lì sfruttando la velocità miracolosa del suo cosmo. Saga non avrebbe disdegnato la Terza, dalle sue stanze ampie e regali, ma con Kanon e Rhadamanthys sotto lo stesso tetto non voleva affatto trascorrere la sua prima notte di nozze.  
Né l’avrebbe voluto Aiolos, a giudicare dal sorriso sollevato e assieme affettuoso che vide affiorare sulle sue labbra.  
Senza più riguardi per il - sicuramente costoso – completo indossato da Aiolos, lo depositò sul letto e non attese molto prima di reclamarlo tutto per sé, baciando e accarezzando ovunque arrivasse. Il suo novello sposo lo lasciò fare, anzi ricambiò con gli stessi gesti, e ben presto il pavimento si ritrovò affollato di vestiti scartati alla rinfusa.  
  
Non ci volle molto prima che il silenzio della notte, in quella stanza fiocamente illuminata, fosse interrotto dal licenzioso canto di due innamorati, dai suoni dissoluti di un amore consumato alla luce della luna più bella di quei tempi.  
Baci, carezze, sospiri, gemiti di puro visibilio non si risparmiarono, tra quelle mura provate dalla tristezza che finalmente potevano ammirare una felicità profonda e veritiera.  
Aiolos raggiunse l’estasi per primo, avvolse Saga con il suo cosmo caldo e con braccia che rifiutavano di lasciarlo andare, e chi lo aveva sposato non cadde troppo lontano.  
Non si lamentò per i graffi che dipingevano rosse pennellate sulla sua schiena, né pretese altro. Cullato dal morbido abbraccio di chi amava, si fece cadere al suo fianco e restò lì, beato nella stanchezza che solo allora cominciava a far sentire il dolce richiamo di Hypnos.  
  
Si addormentò con il battito del cuore di Aiolos vivido nelle orecchie, adagiato sul suo petto come fosse il più comodo cuscino, e per la prima volta dopo le atroci sofferenze che aveva patito e causato a troppi in quel mondo, sulle labbra aveva il più dolce sorriso.  
  
Lì, cadendo nei sogni intessuti da Morfeo, capì che la felicità poteva esistere per tutti. Bastava solo trovarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto! Ci vediamo alla prossima storia.
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


End file.
